<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromise [ART] by viiyvern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671384">Compromise [ART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiyvern/pseuds/viiyvern'>viiyvern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Christmas, Halloween, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiyvern/pseuds/viiyvern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loves Halloween, Marco loves Christmas, can they find a middle ground?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromise [ART]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratassium/gifts">Ratassium</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year! Here is my gift for Ratassium for Jeanmarco Gift Exchange 2020! </p>
<p>Jean keeps putting Halloween decorations up all year long. Marco tried to switch them with Christmas decorations, but that only caused a big argument. In the end they decided to mix their styles and create a very unique atmosphere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>   </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>